


hoov

by avocadophobic



Series: Redwood Herd [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, P - Freeform, crackfic, family time . . ., if u can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: w i t h  m a  h o o v e s
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Zora Salazar
Series: Redwood Herd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	hoov

“‘Ayy, champ. What’s wrong?” The cowgirl sheathed her gun, walking into the room, dimly lit by the fluorescent light of the stickers all over the ceiling. “Oh. Nothing.” Sylvie scoffed, bringing the orange blanket up to his chest, crossing his arms, wrinkles of the blanket moving around with them. “I just *loooove* napping and having bad dreams!” He rolled his eyes, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on. He sank back down, dragging the blanket up to the collar of his shirt. “I’m gonna stomp yer’ bad dreams to death.” Zora bluntly and boldly stated, narrowing her eyes. “with your hooves. . .?” The sleepy teen mumbled, causing the beanpole of a cowboy to lean down and whisper in reply, a nod to accompany her speech. “with ma’ hooves.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoov


End file.
